


Sent From Heaven

by Allyyie



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, taking a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyyie/pseuds/Allyyie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Were just to different,we come from different worlds. But that didn't and won't stop us from trying."Love a powerful things that shouldn't be messed with. Minato/Fugaku.</p><p>Warning: Not beta'ed but hopefully it will be in the future!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1+1= A time to myself

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally cogasha so if you have seen it before don't worry, I didn't steal it or anything. She won't be updating anytime soon and I really like the story line. So being the besties that we are she said I can finish it if I want to. If anyone had noticed I have taken another story of her's and I'm sure this won't be the last time. Even thought I will be keep the idea I will be changing a few things up to truly make this story mine.

It was already raining by the time he made it home. He didn't care though, he already had a long day at work, fixing other people problems. Sometimes he wonder why do they even get paid when they can't even do their jobs. He had enough to do as it is, and adding other people works on top of it wasn't helping.

He shook his head sighing pulling up to his house, he pulled into the drive way turning off his car. He didn't get out right away, he just sat there for a moment. He wasn't looking forward to going out in to the rain , but he couldn't stay in the car all day now could he?

He waited one more moment before finally getting out the car. The rain was coming down hard, he became soaked in seconds. He made it to his well sized house quickly opening the door.

Before he stepped in he looked down for his mail. There was only three pieces. Two for him and one for his ex-wife, he still couldn't believe they still send her mail to him, they been separated for almost a year to this day.

He didn't keep her mail, if it was important he would mail to her if not, he just throws it away .He hasn't seen his ex wife much, sometimes Itachi would come over, Sasuke, he really couldn't remember what Sasuke looked like. At this point he really doesn't care. Sasuke never really liked him and had know problem showing him every chance he got. Sasuke does his own thing, he was more of a mothers boy to tell the truth.

His life has been going down hill since his wife left him. He come home to a empty house every day, and he even had to learn to cook for himself, which wasn't easy, for the first few months he had to eat out or watching the cooking channel for hours at a time to finally teach himself.

He did miss them sometime, but that just now and again kind of feeling. His ex wife has moved on with some younger man or so he's heard from his older son.

He sat the mail down pulling off his wet clothes. He was bushed, He has a meeting in the morning with some big hot shot C.E.O. Truthfully he could careless, but this could mean big for the company, that and his boss is making him do it.

He did love, no, like his job, but sometimes it could really be a handful. He finished pulling off his wet clothes before making his way to his room, he needed some sleep and needed it now.

These days the bed seem more and more empty, he's not saying he's lonely just a little tired of the same old things.

He made his way to his room climbing into his bed, tomorrow is going to be a big and stressful day for him.

1+1=?


	2. 1+1= It's my pleasure to meet you.

Getting up in the morning wasn't the easiest thing for Fugaku, in fact that morning started off like any other excepted his alarm clock deiced not to go off , and to top it all off his o-so hyper friendly neighbor Uyrashi had to mow his lawn five in the morning, if Fugaku didn't know any better he would say that Uyrashi was out to get him(because he turned down the dinner invitation). Finally getting up and going to the bathroom to re-leave him self as well as brushing his teeth and showering he mad his way to get dressed.

Not having enough time to get his morning coffee didn't help how Fugaku was feeling at all as he left his house. They were meeting at a small restaurant, it was the idea of the C.E.O he was meeting with. It was a restaurant outside of town, a secluded place where they wouldn't be bothered. The drive there was made up of long traffic jam and road rage the would bring anyone to be embarrassed, when Fugaku did finally get there only ten minutes late he was fuming.

It wasn't that he cared he was late,oh know he hope the C.E.O had left. That would give him a reason to go home and back to sleep. despite what anyone thought Fugaku was not a morning person, and given the chance he would happily stay in bed all day.

Walking up to the small restaurant he could see why the C.E.O would pick a place like this, it was small but homey, it was styled in a old fashion brick way. It was in know way luxurious , but it did have it's good points. Glancing at his watch Fugaku realized he's been standing outside the cafe looking like a fool. Thrusting his arm to his side he made his way in.

"Can I help you sir." The receptionist ask as he walked in.

"Yes, I'm looking for table six, I'm Uchiha Fugaku." Fugaku looked around the quite room, the place was very classy.

The receptionist nodded pointing him to the table he needed to be at, the table was empty Fugaku notice as he walked over. All this time trying to be purposely late and it turns out he was here before the C.E.O. He took his seat at his table going over the menu, as he was going over the sea food section when the chair on the other side of the table was pulled out. Fugaku looked up to find a blue eyed, blond hair handsome man sit down.

"So sorry I'm late, I had a little problem getting here." The blond laughed as rub the back of his neck. It was a nervous gesture, Fugaku noticed. The guy that worked in the mail room had the same habit.

"Hn." Fugaku went back to looking at the menu. He was annoyed, why would the blond pick this place if he didn't even know how to get here?

"U-umm."Being a little put off by the respond the blond continued.

"I'm Minato, Namikaze Minato nice to meet you."Minato reached his hand across the table waiting or Fugaku to do the same. After a minute Fugaku did.

"Uchiha Fugaku, like-wise."

"Since were here we might as well it hmm?" Minato picked up his own menu, but still kept his eyes on Fugaku. Fugaku wasn't really interested in eating, the only reason he was looking over the menu when Minato wasn't here was out of the lack of anything better to do . And how he look at it so things won't be awkward then it was already. But he did miss breakfast Fugaku reasoned.

"Sure."

They sat there in silence looking over their menus, Minato finally ordered a simple soup while Fugaku got him rice and fish. They ate to the sound of soft music and people talking. Fugaku glanced up ever few minutes, watching the blond quietly they were finally done did they pull out there briefcases.

"So tell me a little more about your company." Minato sipped his white wine as Fugaku talked, he nodded here and there not really paying attention, you could tell by the way his eyes danced over Fugaku's was completely oblivious to the stares as he talk about the pro's of the company. Time past until Fugaku was finally done, Fugaku offered to pay the bill as he got ready to leave.

"Hmm it seems like I will really benefit from joining this company." Minato had finished his wine, his hand was folded in front of his face at he watched Fugaku show him paper work. Fugaku did notice that Minato didn't so much a glance at the paper work.

"Fugaku-san may I be so bold and ask would you have dinner with me again?" Minato studied Fugaku stunned reaction, he took that time to pull out his credit card and pay the the bill.

"A-aumm." Fugaku didn't know what to say, he's never been asked out by a male before. Fugaku took his time to think it over before finally nodding, maybe Minato wanted to talk and learn more about the company.

"Great, give me your number and I will call you later with the details." Minato finally stud from his seat, he took down Fugaku number as started to get ready him self. He bowed one last time before making his leave. Fugaku sat a little longer before making his own way out the restaurant. His ride home was allot faster, not that he would notice; Fugaku was in a daze the hole time.

Having ate at the restaurant Fugaku had more time to himself, T.v was never his thing and he wasn't a person that had to many hobbies. Finding nothing else to do Fugaku decided to go over some work files, it wasn't the funnest thing to do but it did keep his mind off of things. Not long after did he get tired of looking over the files, in fact he found them bland and boring.

"Wonder how Rai does this everyday." Fugaku mumbled to himself putting another file aside. As he was about to pick up another one when his cell went off. It was a house phone ringer, a ringer that had Sasuke running away in embarrassment.

"Hello?."

"Hi, it's Minato."

"Yes?"

"Ah-um, I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner this Saturday?" Minato asked clearly nervous.

The question didn't come as much as a surprised like it first did, Fugaku looked around his bed room. He took his time answering this time.

"Yes I think I'm free that day if I'm not mistaken." It wasn't like he had anything to do, in fact all Fugaku really ever did was work then come home to an empty house. Maybe before when he was married things would have been different but what was done was done, and his ex-wife seem to be happy with there split since she was the one that asked for it.

"Okay great, should I meet you at your house?"

"Yes sure that will do."

1+1=?

The week went faster than Fugaku would have liked, not that he would admit he was a little nervous about his 'date'. Considering he hasn't been on one is eleven years, it wasn't that he wasn't handsome, he was but he guess it was is demeanor that had people running, he wasn't what you call friendly, or even nice by any means.

Saturday came up faster then Fugaku could remember, if someone ask he would say Friday without a second thought. Work didn't help distract him much as he tried doing as much work as possible. Every time he tried to get his work done Minato came to mind, Hell before his was asked out he never considered himself homosexual or even bisexual. Years before he was against anything that had anything to do with stuff like this, but he guess he would have to thank Sasuke for that. Sasuke came out to him and his mother a year go, to say his was surprised was an understatement, but he did get over it.

Fugaku shook his head, he said it before it wasn't a date, they were just going over work that all. He didn't understand why he was making a big deal out of a work 'date'. But even telling him self that didn't stop how he was feeling.

Time was running out and Fugaku didn't even know what to wear, and to make that matter worse Minato didn't give a time as to when he would be there. Fugaku guessed around seven, most date start at seven.

In the end Fugaku decided to dress like he always did, in a black suit but didn't bother with the suit jacket, when he was done he went down to his living room to wait. If he new he would have to wait another three hours before Minato did show up he would have found something more to do more than wait on him., or hell he should have just called and asked.

By the time Minato did show up the living room was hot which cause Fugaku to un-button his button up shirt. Fugaku made his way to the door more than a little annoying with the other man. As he opened the door to give that guy a piece of his mind that sight stopped him dead in his tracks.

There stud Minato and all glory, he had a red button up shit on with black dress pants that showed off all the right parts. Simple but hot . He didn't older than twenty, he looked different from when they were in the cafe.

"You look amazing." Minato commented staring at at Fugaku chest.

"Thanks, you look a- great too." Fugaku said be awkwardly.

1+1=?


	3. 1+1=The first of many

Fugaku had know idea what he was thinking going on a date after all these years, he had half the mind to call it a day and turn back and go home. He knew it was because he was going out with a man was making him feel this way, and not to mention Minato stare made him a little uneasy.

After getting into Minato surprising modest car things become awkward, apart of Fugaku was okay with the silence but the other part wanted to fill that silent void. He was never a talkative person he never need to be, his ex-wife seemed okay with doing mostly all the talking while he nodded and give a yes or no once in awhile. But Fugaku had the feeling that Minato might want more than a one-sided conversation.

"I was thinking we go to a restaurant on the bleach?" Minato asked finally looking over from driving. He watched Fugaku shift in his seat trying to get more comfortable . He smile to himself finding it a bit funny .

"Hn, sure." Fugaku never saw him self as a beach person, the last time he went Sasuke was just two and Itachi started the fifth grade. He remember that hot day, it was one of those few time he enjoyed with his family .

He could hardly imagine himself going to the beach again, the image on him in a men stripped one piece bathing suit popped in his head. Cringing at the thought Fugaku went back to looking out the window.

They pulled up to a large hotel, the Rasengan. Fugaku have heard of the hotel while looking for places to stay on business trips but the place was always booked as well as expensive for a few days stay. The hotel was beautiful, by all meaning and Fugaku had always wanted to stay here even if it was just for a night.

Fugaku made his way into the hotel following Minato. They walked up to the check in, passing the line there. Fugaku felt uneasy as the people in the line looked on, some looked ready to say something about the skipping.

"Welcome back, Namikaze-san." The man behind the desk greeted them.

Minato nodded to the man. Minato was leaning over the counter giving everyone behind him a wonderful view of his well shaped behind.

"I will like my privet table to be ready when I get there, and tell the staff there to make the required adjustments." Privet table?, required adjustments? Fugaku thought looking at Minato who smiled back.

"Yes sir."

Minato walking away going to the restaurant, they walked in without having any problems. They past all of the tables making there way outside. The night air was every calming and Fugaku was grateful for that, despite himself, he had become quite nervous.

1+1=?

Minato was quite happy with himself, not only did he finally get a date with the man he couldn't stop thinking about since he went to his small company to reject the offer to merge he's about to have dinner again with him and even get to know him better.

His first impression on Fugaku was not what he was expecting to see. The man looked like a stone doll as he sat there looking though papers, this office was see through giving Minato the full sight of him. Minato wouldn't say it was love at first sight, goodness know, but he was attracted to the man a first sight.

The way he would wordlessly go though his paper work , glaring at a paper now and then. Minato could sit there all day watch him, that's when he now he had to meet him and talk to him, even if it means merging his company with another company he had no interest in. But even with merging it will still have full control. He asked around the office trying to find out about Fugaku but know one seem to know anything other than the fact the he's cold and an amazing worker .

He walked to one of his favorite table just outside on a balcony that over look the ocean. The place was quite expect the wave crashing against the beach.

Minato pulled out the chair on his way to the other side of the table before pulling out his own. Minato watched as Fugaku stud for a moment raising a eyebrow before sitting down.

"Sorry it's more of a habit than anything else." Minato explained scratching the back of his neck.

"Hn."

They fell into silence again, Minato watched as Fugaku looked out at the ocean seemly fascinated by it.

"So up for twenty questions?" Minato grimed jokingly.

"Sure." Minato stopped smiling surprised my Fugaku's answer.

"Eh-a, what's your favorite color." Minato asked lamely, not thinking of a better question.

"Light blue, yours." Fugaku asked right back.

"Yellow or red." Minato smiled folding his hands in front of him, resting his head on top of them.

"Your likes and dislikes" Minato continued on.

"I like, ah-um, I like the night air among many other things and spending time with my sons, and I dislike people who lie and cheat." It was hard for Fugaku to really think about what he like and didn't, he never really thought about it before.

"Understandable." Minato agreed nodding.

"How about you?" Fugaku asked after gathering his thoughts.

"Just like you I like spending to with my son, I also like traveling and I plan on going around the world one day, you never know maybe we could go together." Minato smile softly.

"eh-." Fugaku was interrupted by the waiter that came over.

"Can I take your orders?" He asked pulling out a note pad.

Fugaku and Minato ordered there food, once done the waiter walked away. They returned to silence again only to have Minato finally break it.

"So what's your sons names if I may ask?" Minato was looking out at the ocean as his eyes slowly fell to Fugaku's face.

"Know it's quite alright, Itachi my oldest and Sasuke my youngest." Minato just seem to realize that he didn't ask to make sure Fugaku was still married or not, he felt embarrassed but hid it well.

"Oh so you and your wife are still together?" Minato was entirely sure if he really wanted to know that answer but it's better to know now than later.

"No, we separated three years ago." Fugaku answer finding the question a bit strange but not unwelcome and understandable.

"Oh I see." Minato let out a breathe happy and more confident with that answer.

"You said you had a son too, what is his name?" Fugaku changed the subject trying to lighten the mood and it worked perfectly as Minato face brightened up at the mention of his son.

"Yes, his name is Naruto." Minato smiled softly yet again going out into his own little world.

"Are you with his mother?" Minato bright mood changed suddenly, changing to one of sadness.

"No she died in child birth." Minato answered looking away from Fugaku to the ocean.

"My apologizes, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Fugaku was regretful, but he wasn't to know that Minato wife was know longer with them.

"It's quite alright." They fell back into silence.

The silence lasted until the waiter came back with there food, ate eat slowly enjoying the view as they ate.

Minato was the first to finish, Fugaku soon following him. Minato glanced at his watch seeing it was one in the morning, the drive there was more than he expected.

"I was thinking, maybe we should stay here until morning, it's very late and I can see were both tired." Minato suggested looking over at Fugaku.

Fugaku thought about it with his mind racing, stay in a hotel with Minato, many things ran though Fugaku mind. Even the idea that Minato might be thinking of having sex with him, Fugaku shuck the thought from his head also looking at his watch. Minato wanted to do anything sexual with him was ridiculous.

"Are you sure the room here a quite expensive, why waste money on one night." Fugaku was taken aback when Minato gave out a small laugh.

"That's know problem, I own this hotel." It was Fugaku turn to be surprised.

"-And I was thinking if you wasn't doing anything tomorrow we could spend the day together?"Minato asked shyly avoiding Fugaku's eyes.

Fugaku had enough with going around in circles, he wanted to know Minato's intentions, the hole time there they hadn't spoken about the company only themselves. Fugaku could finally conform that this was indeed a date .

"Minato-san, what are your intentions for us?" It didn't come out as Fugaku would like but it would have to do since he already said it.

"Ah, I don't understand what you mean." Minato said shifting back in his seat.

"Excuse me if I offend you, but is this a date of some sort?"

"Oh I apologize, I should have been clear." Minato laugh out smiling in the end. Fugaku expected he was wrong and this wasn't a date making him disappointed for some odd reason.

"-I should have asked you the right way-" Minato paused clearing his throat, "Fugaku-san will you going on a date with me?" Minato finally asked.

"Were already on a date Minato-san." Fugaku answered back his mood lightened .

"Ah- yes your right, what I'm trying to say is; I will like to get to know you better, um-as in more than a friend for even for the companies." Minato reached over slowly taken Fugaku hand, when he saw that Fugaku didn't pull away he tighten his hold .

After running this though his had all day yesterday Fugaku already new his answer and he was willing to get this a try, what harm can it do? Fugaku would never admit it to anyone but he has become very lonely living alone for those three years .

"Why me." Fugaku asked looking away from Minato.

"Why not you? I don't know... I guess I really like something about you and I want to know you better." Minato tried to explain it to even himself . Minato always the type of man that went with his heart and his heart was telling him this is right. His future is right here, he could feel it.

Fugaku nodded meeting Minato eye, trying to find some kind of lies behind his words, when he didn't find any he sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm still not sure of this but I do want to try, also this is very new to me. I've never...dated a man before." Fugaku finally finished.

Minato smiled softly raising Fugaku's hand in his own, he place a soft tender kiss on the back of Fugaku's hand. Fugaku watch this stunned, by the time he came back to himself his hand was already placed back on the table .

"Shell we get going?" They both stud from the table making there way back into the restaurant. They stopped at a near by elevator waiting for it to come, When it finally did they got on Fugaku watched as Minato pressed PH button as well as placing a key card under it. The ride up the only took five minutes but it felt like more to Fugaku as he looked at Minato the hole time, his bright sunny hair and his tan but pale skin. Every thing about him screamed wealth and power, from the way he walked and the way he even talked .

"Here we are." Fugaku was pulled out his thoughts with the breath taken sight, it's almost if he had this planned.

1+1=?


	4. 1+1= Something Different

It's almost as if he had this planned!

The room Fugaku found himself in was amazing. The window that lined the wall from floor to sealing giving the room the great sight of the ocean. At this time of night the moon was high in the sky shining down at the dark ocean, making it sparkle .

A long couch and coffee table sat in the middle of the room, that sat on a black carpet and wooden floor. The walls was lined with a cream color bringing out the black carpet as well as the dark wood table that sat in the far corner .

Around the room candles was lit, and music already playing, the room screamed romance as the fire place in the middle of the wall crackled and popped as Minato made his way over to it and sat on the milky couch . Fugaku crunched his eyebrows wondering can this places get any cheesier, but even with the cheesiness it was still a breath taking sight.

If Fugaku was the romantic type he was sure he would do something like this, Fugaku turned to the bar area that was near the door way, the lights there hung down low each a different color making the bar counter dance with different colors .

"Fugaku, come join me." Minato asked patting the seat next to him gently . He looked a predator readying to catch his pray. Fugaku stopped at the thought, when did he ever consider himself pray?

Fugaku weighed his option, coming to the conclusion he's the one that said he would try and making his relationship work. And staying as far a possible wasn't going to help anything . Passing the bar Fugaku made his was over to where Minato sat, taking his own seat just an inch away. It was awkward sitting next to another guy like this it was so...intimate in more ways than one, but it really wasn't so different then sitting next to a women .

Minato gave Fugaku his space re-thinking putting his arm around him. They sat in silence no one seem to know how to break it.

"Would you like to watch some t.v" Minato finally asked having enough of the silence.

"Hn." Fugaku replied.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Minato reach for a remote the sat on the night table next to the couch pressing one of the buttons. The wall made noises as it parted to make way for the flat screen that was pushed forward. It turned on by it self .

Fugaku was grateful for the distraction , he himself was tired of the silence but didn't know really how to break it. He wanted to take more about the relationship, but what was there to say? He will leave it for now and talk about it when he gets his thoughts together.

1+1=?

The show that came on was something that Fugaku ever watched but he did like it, it was a science fiction show about a FBI agent that was looking for signs of aliens with his partner because his sister was taken. With every twist and turn they seem to run into super natural trouble . Fugaku even thought when he got back home he could continue the show.

It only lasted an hour before it ended, the next show wasn't as interesting but it did help .

"I think it's maybe time for bed?." Minato suggested standing up. Fugaku agreed also standing.

Minato led the way into a dark hallway, there were doors on the left, right, and at the end of the hall way.

"I'm guessing you want to sleep alone." Minato turned around looking at Fugaku, despite the darkness Minato could make him out well .

"I think that would be appropriate at this time, until we get use to each other." Fugaku looked right back. His heart was racing, sleep together.No he wasn't ready for that yet, soon but not yet.

"Right, well you can have this room, if you need anything and I mean anything just let me no." Minato pointed to the room to the right before walking into his own room in the middle of the hall way.

The room was big, the window line the wall making the room seem ocean blue. The bed sat in front of the window but facing away from it, it was a round king size bed with black covers with different size of color pillows .

The night stands on each side of the bed held two lamps, they were tall and curved over the bed. They were on making the hole room dark except the bed.

Fugaku made his way towards the bed, he took off his shirt and dress pants folding them neatly placing them on a near by chair .

The bed was soft and warm, it wasn't hard for Fugaku to quickly fall asleep.

To say that was one of the best sleep's Fugaku ever had would be an understatement. As he woke the next morning the best he wake in years. The sun was shinning, but thanks to the bed frame it didn't shine in his face . Fugaku stud from the bed and went over to the bathroom at the far wall.

After a quick shower Fugaku stepped out, that when he finally realized he didn't have clean clothes. Taking a deep breath Fugaku stepped out the room, Minato door was still closed when he walked out.

Fugaku knocked softly, a part of him didn't want to face Minato to day. Everything that happened yesterday was all a little to much at one time. Fugaku was ready to turn around and breathe a sigh of relief when a voice come from behind the door.

"Come on." A quite voice came.

Twisting the nob slowly, Fugaku pushed open the door. Inside Minato was still in bed, the room was much the same,but, the sheets were red and there was only two big pillows. Minato waved a half naked Fugaku over. Fugaku on the other hand didn't think that was such a good idea.

"Come now I'm not going to bite." Minato laughed waving him over again.

This time Fugaku did moved but only to stand at the foot of the bed. Minato shifted in the bed to have a better look, only then noticing Fugaku lack of clothing . Fugaku shift his feet looking away.

"Oh, umm was there something you needed...clothes." Minato finally asked sitting up.

"Hn." Fugaku still refused to look at him.

Minato stud from the bed walking around Fugaku who was still standing at the foot of the bed. Minato let his eyes look over Fugaku's body licking his dry lip .

Minato made his way to the poster closet that was at the far end of the room. Minato pulled out a pair of lose light blue pants and and Hawaiian colored shirt. Fugaku looked the shirt in disgust, then turning to Minato with his eyebrows raised .

"Is that the only shirt in there unless you want this one?" Minato pulled out a white shirt with a black and white dog on it that said Snoopy .

Fugaku eyed the shirt before turning and walking out the room. Fugaku stopped mid step from out the door turning back around stepping back into the room .

Minato eyed Fugaku, raising his eyebrows questioningly . He looked over Fugaku before laughing a little and going back in the dresser.

Minato pulled out a pair of faded gray boxers handing them to Fugaku . Fugaku thanked him with a nod before turning and walking out again . Fugaku dressed quickly in his room, taking a moment to look him self over .

When Fugaku let the room again he found Minato in the small kitchen, he was opening the cupboards looking for something.

Minato turned to Fugaku flashing him a smile.

"I'm looking for the tea cups." Minato laughed a little bit turning back around. Fugaku shock his head walking over to Minato, he opened the cupboard over Minato head taking out two tea cups.

"eh, I could have swear I looked there." Minato laughed again patting Fugaku hair. The pat on the head took Fugaku by surprise but he didn't move away not minding it.

1+1=?

They decide to wait for room serves instead of making breakfast themselves. When it did come the ate quietly only making smalls of comments.

"So I was think we could spend the day together, what do you like to do." Minato asked once finished.

" I'm not big on being fun." Minato raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well lucky for us there a beach right there, would you like to go?" Fugaku thought of the last time he went to the beach and came to the conclusion this wouldn't be so bad .

"Alright, what of bath suits?"

"I will have them bring us some, you can pick the one you like." Minato stud up leaving the small kitchen .

Fugaku stayed behind giving off a sigh as he sat and laid back on the chair. He took a minute before getting up and going back to his room. Once there he picked up his cell phone he had left in his pocket .

He had seven missed calls, Fugaku was surprised by that number. Looking at who it was from Fugaku wasn't surprised that most of them were from his job . Fugaku went throw them quickly getting the unimportant ones out of the way .

When he saw one from his ex-wife he was surprised, but he figured it was either about Itachi or Sasuke . He was right, Sasuke was graduating in a month and wanted to know if he was coming, so he could save him a seat .

Fugaku decided when he gets home him he would deal with that. Leaving the room once again Fugaku made his way to the living room. There he found Minato sitting on the couch on his phone, Minato look up as Fugaku walked in the room.

"Naruto I'm in the middle of something can't we talk about this later." Minato sighed in the phone before clicking the end bottom .

" Sorry about that, Naruto is at that age when he wants everything, come they brought up the bathing suits." Minato smiled at Fugaku before standing up.

Fugaku followed closely behind. They walked into Minato room to find different verity of bathing suits. Only two caught Fugaku's attention, it was a dark blue shorts with one flower on the side, while the other was purple and red shorts. The only reason he liked those shorts was because they had a fan on the bottom of them.

Fugaku looked over to see that Minato picked a green and yellow swim short, that had a big brown frog on it. Shaking his head Fugaku picked the purple and red swim short . He looked around wondering should he change right there in front of Minato .

Fugaku decided he would, for one they were both the same gender, so why bother going into a different room . Fugaku removed his clothes unaware of the two eyes watching his every movement . Fugaku put on this bath shorts before putting back on his clothes.

1+1=Minato P.O.V

I just have to be patient if I want him to trust me . Minato thought watching Fugaku change into his bath shorts. It's been awhile since he been in a relationship, sure he had many one night stands but that not what he truly wanted .

But a part of him wanted to push this just a little bit . Minato pushed that thought a side knowing that if he did push Fugaku things will not end good for both of them.

Minato watched Fugaku remove his Hawaiian shirt and his blue pants, give him a wonderful view of his toned body. From the looks of it Fugaku kept his body in shape, from his well define shoulders as the flexed when he moved his arms .

Minato was happy he thought of the beach instead of just walking around the city, they could do that another day .

"Are we ready?" Minato was pulled out his thoughts having know idea what was said.

"huh?, can you repeat that." Minato sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are we ready to go?" Fugaku repeat more than a little annoyed that Minato seem to be spacing out .

"Oh sorry, yes were ready."

1+1=?

Minato lead the way, they walked out the pen house going to the elevator . the ride down was faster, well it seemed that way to Fugaku .

Fugaku follow close behind as they walked out the hotel, from last night things have picked up. the lobby was full of people going about there business. He was being pushed from all side while Minato seems to just walk right thought them.

Making there way out they walked across the street to the hotel privet beach. Fugaku was amazing that there were the only one there, it was a hot day and the water was clam, Fugaku had a feeling it was Minato doing .

Minato was the first to take off his top and bottom, Fugaku follow suit removing his clothes also. The sand was hot under his toes, he stepped into the clear shallow water feeling the cool liquid.

Fugaku continued to stare at his feet in the water until something cool slashed on him, looking up startled he found a laughing Minato.

"I'm sorry, haahaa, I really haha-couldn't help my self." Minato made his way over to Fugaku wrapping his arm around Fugaku shoulders.

Fugaku tensed at the touch before slowly relaxing into the touch. This isn't so bad.

1+1=?


	5. 1+1= Who is he?

Fugaku had to admit he did have a good time at the beach, he even found himself smiling at times; something he would hardly ever do. Something about Minato seem to bring out the best in him, and Fugaku was grateful, he's been alone for a long time after his failed marriage. And it felt good to finally have the weight lifted.

But there was that part of him that's in the way and wants him to pull back, telling him this was wrong, this is not what he needs. And sometime that part of him really confused him, doesn't he want himself to be wanted? Why can't he grab his own happiness just this once?

Those questions always left him a little depressed, but then he would look up and see Minato looking right back at him. He never could understand what Minato saw in him or why every time Minato would look at him, he would look at him with such astonishment and that caring gaze would leave Fugaku breathless.

Why can't I be happy just this once, he wasn't going to hold himself back. Not this time.

1+1=?

Fugaku watched Minato get ready, they were leaving in a few minutes to go back to their homes. Fugaku was a little saddened by this, but he had work in the morning and Minato had a meeting to go to that he skipped to stay the extra day with him. But Fugaku also needed time to really get his head around this, this is a big change that needed to be handled the right way. Even the littlest of mistakes can cause this relationship to crumble. He knew he could treat this like he treats work; this was far to complicated for that.

He also had to worry about Sasuke's graduation; he hadn't seen them in a long time. Well he did see Itachi but even that was months ago. Seeing his ex-wife wasn't something his wasn't looking forward to. It wasn't like they were at bad terms it was more awkward than anything. Taking a deep breathe Fugaku picked up his coat putting it on. How would he even explain this to his sons, well Sasuke would find it ironic than anything. Itachi, well Itachi was anyone guess.

"Ready to go?" Minato asked, looking over at Fugaku with that gaze that made Fugaku want to melt. It was funny how a man can make him feel this way, when he was never interested in men before.

"Hn." Fugaku walked past him, taking one last look at the hotel room before making his way out.

The ride in the car was more comfortable than the last time, leaving them both to their own thoughts. They reached Fugaku house in no time.

"I really had a good time." Minato said turning off the car. Minato shifted to face Fugaku was had yet to exit the car.

Fugaku heart was pounding in his ear as he watched Minato movement. He didn't know what to do, he did want to kiss him god knows he does. But the other part of him just couldn't bring himself to, and he could see Minato was being really patient with him and not advancing on him at all, he did think it was about time they did something...anything!

"I did also." Fugaku finally said back, there was a pregnant pause. Minato was the first to move slowly putting his hand on Fugaku cheek. Slowly their lips did come together . The kiss was soft, warm and wet, but Fugaku didn't mind it felt good and for the first time his other half, the negative part of him wasn't telling him anything. His body and his heart were telling him to feel, just feel.

The kiss only lasted moments, but it felt like hours to Fugaku . Opening his eyes, he wasn't sure when he closed them and watched as Minato pull away looking flushed . Deciding it was time to leave Fugaku opened the car door stepping out.

"I will call you later." Was Minato last word as before pulling off.

Fugaku watched him leave, not finding the strength to go in to the house. When he finally did Minato was all he could think about.

1+1=?

After leaving Fugaku, Minato went straight had a pep in his step as he walked into the sea side beach house, he was more than happy about how the day had gone. When he walked in ready to head to his room he saw Naruto, he was sitting in the living room watching TV while he ate a jumbo bag of chips.

"Welcome home." Naruto said waving his hand behind him. Minato smiled at Naruto antics, before making his way over to him. Naruto was what you would call a spoiled brat, he was his son but it was true. But it wasn't Naruto fault, it was his. Minato couldn't help but spoil Naruto after his mom died, he was all Minato had left of her.

"Thank you." Minato said when he was finally next to his son.

"Where have you been?" Naruto finally looked away from the TV to his father finally noticing he good mood. Minato always had a twinkle in his eye when he was in a good mood, that and he was practically dancing.

"Whatever do you mean?" Minato asked smiling good naturally at his son.

"Oh come on dad, you glowing like a fucking night light." Minato new what Naruto was talking about but this relationship was new and delicate. He didn't want to go spilling the bean; sort of speak. Minato wanted to give it time before fully letting anyone know, he couldn't jump the gun on this.

"Naruto language, I just had a really good time this weekend."

"I can see that, so who's the lucky man or women?" Naruto turn off the TV, closing up the chip bag before standing up.

"His name is Fugaku." Minato watched as Naruto raised an eye brow before shrugging.

"I would swear I heard that name before." Naruto rubbed his neck before getting up and walking past he dad.

"Oh yeah don't forget my graduation." With that Naruto was gone.

Minato sigh before making his way to his own bed. Yeah like he can forget about his only sons graduation.

1+1=?

It was amazing how things can change in one moment. Tell Fugaku; he would be dating another man, and he would have probably fired you, even if you didn't work for him. But Fugaku did have to admit he is happy, and that something he hasn't been in years to tell the truth. Fugaku made his way over to his house phone remembering he had to call his ex-wife.

Miko was always a sweet woman and it was always nice speaking to her. Even after they separated speaking to her was always a pleasure.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miko, it's Fugaku, tell Sasuke I will be there for the graduation." Just because it was a pleasure didn't mean he wanted to hold and conversation with her. It always gets to weird between them. Keeping it short and sweet was always the best way to go.

"Oh how wonderful , I'll tell him right away." Then she was gone.

Fugaku was use to the Miko hanging up and getting the last words in, even though he did tell her it was a bad habit.

Signing Fugaku made his way to bed, he had allot to do in the morning. Not to mention come face to face to what he's doing in the relationship. He knew even if it didn't work out between them; something has changed, he wasn't sure what but it was going to change. Fugaku new the hardest part was coming, telling people about this newly found relationship as best as he can.

Finding the little strength he had Fugaku though him self onto the bed. Despite feel exhausted Fugaku couldn't sleep. he sat awake counting the sailing tiles hoping it would tire him out some. Fugaku was startled out of his thoughts when his cell phone went off, picking up the phone Fugaku saw that it was Minato calling, but at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I was already awake."

"That's good, I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

Fugaku flushed at this, finding himself smiling a little.

Fugaku didn't know where this relationship will take him, but what he does know is it's worth a shot.

1+1=?


	6. 1+1=How Soon Is Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally 1+1=? makes a chapter yay right?... Anyways I hope everyone will like my writing, and let me know if I really should be continuing this story. I have others to work on, I promise to finish the flic and I will. But it won't be on the top of my list of stories to work on every week. I just want to know what anyone thinks. Well on with it...

Fugaku sighed for the sixth time that afternoon, Sasuke's graduation was today. But that's not what frustrated him, no, he was pissed that he ex-wife had called saying they pushed up the time. Instead of the graduation starting at nine it was now starting at eight. It wasn't a big problem, he just thought he would have more time. And thanks to that train of thought he had decided to get dressed at eight.

It was now seven thirty and he wasn't ready, he was going to be late and he knew it. He always pride himself of being early to everything, hell he was even early to his boss's party. And god know he hate those parties, it is what Sasuke would call a stick up people asses party.

Fugaku hated having to rush, but if he wanted to get there on time he had to choice. It didn't help that he was exhausted, he eyes was tinted red and he body was tense. He had stayed up most of the night talking to Minato, the man seems to never sleep. Just when Fugaku is ready to close his eyes to sleep, the phone would ring. He always knew who it was, Minato, and he also knew he couldn't bring himself to ignore the calls. Every time Minato did call it would lighten his mood, Fugaku didn't want to pass that up.

Fugaku took one last look at the mirror, his dark blue suit and a black button up shirt looked good. He didn't have time to fix the tie but at this point he had stopped caring. Fugaku looked around for his car keys, he needed to go now.

He found his keys sitting on the kitchen table, snatching them off the table he made his way out. The drive would be twenty minutes long, a drive that Fugaku wasn't looking forward to. Hopping in to the car Fugaku glanced at his watch, it was seven fifty. He wasn't going to make it in time but at least he will get there.

1+1=?

Like he thought that drive there was hell, there had been two accident. One was cleared away quickly, but that other took up allot of time. Fugaku hoped whoever was in the accident was okay and well, so he could have to the pleasure of choking that person into their death bed.

The school was coming to in view, it was a normal public school. He didn't find any reason to spend extra money on a privet school, he already had to pay child support for three years why spend more? This was the best public school around with a good education system, so he found no reason to find a better one. If that made him cheap then he was glade he was cheap, money does not grow on trees and his job wasn't that good.

The school had gold and blue balloon hanging outside, with a big gold and blue banner hanging outside above the door. He was glad this was his last graduation to go to, stopping at two kids was the best choice he ever made. He wanted to give Itachi and little brother or sister, he did just that and now his job is done.

Fugaku parked his car, he needed to hurry. If he was lucky they haven't started the important stuff yet. The hallways were empty as he made his way down them, he knew where the auditorium was. He has been here before, he was more than happy that was the last time.

The auditorium was silent as he made his way in, one of the kids was giving a speech. He looked around for his ex-wife, he spotted her in the middle row sitting next to Itachi. As quietly as he could Fugaku made his way down to the middle row, his excusing himself past people.

"Glad you could make it." Mikoto said looking over, it was a bit surprise that Fugaku was late. But that's not what got her attention, something was different about Fugaku but she could quite put her finger on it.

"Traffic." To Fugaku that explained everything, and if you know Fugaku it does explain everything.

The ceremony went on, and the more they talked the more Fugaku became tired. He tried not to show it, but his head kept lolling he just hoped know one else notice. Fugaku watched on until it finally came to a close. He waited around with Mikoto and Itachi for Sasuke, he didn't want to leave until he congratulated Sasuke.

They didn't have to wait long until they Sasuke walking towards them, what Fugaku didn't expect what a blond to be hanging off his sons shoulder. Fugaku thought he might be going crazy, that or he needed his sleep bad. Because that blond looked just like Minato, there was difference but the familiarities was uncanny.

"Mother, Father, person that won't leave the house." Sasuke and Itachi always pick jokes at each other. Fugaku and Mikoto was use to it.

"Congratulations sweety." Mikoto said grabbing Sasuke into a hug, she then embraced the blond next to Sasuke. She most know him, Fugaku thought finally stepping up.

"I'm proud of you son." Fugaku held out his hand. Sasuke was just stare, with is mouth hug opening. Fugaku knew he didn't say it often or ever but still, he wasn't that cold not to say it at an event such as this.

"Ah, thanks dad." Sasuke finally shook the hand. Fugaku knew it was time to leave, he was tired and the stingy of his eyes started again. Fugaku turn to leave, only to come face to face with none other than Minato. Fugaku stopped in his tracks, why was Minato here?

"Fugaku, I'm surprised to see you here." Minato made his way over, he stopped in front of Fugaku. Their was a pause before Minato hugged him, Fugaku world stopped. He felt the world stop, as if the world knew something was amiss.

Minato was hugging him, he was hugging in front of his ex-wife and grown kids. He could feel the eyes on him, the questionable looks. Fugaku didn't hug people, hell he hasn't hugged Sasuke or Itachi in years. Fugaku patted Minato on the back, he was the first to pull away.

Well this is awkward. Mikoto looked very surprised, Sasuke had his mouth hug open again. Itachi eyes were wide, not that anyone would notice. It opened only a kilometer.

"Fugaku I didn't know you knew Minato-san." Fugaku grumbled, it wasn't planning on telling them until later on in the relationship, later when he was on his death-bed. But seeing as it was going to come out and he don't want to hide it, it wasn't like he was ashamed of being with Minato.

"Hn, we met a few days ago." Minato had walked over to Sasuke and the blond. Now to mention it.

"Minato is that your son?" Minato went to stand next to the blond, they looked like twins, or a before and after picture.

"Yes this is Naruto." Naruto seem to realized something as he pointed at Fugaku. Fugaku look on curious to why the younger blond was pointing at him.

"So that's the guy." Naruto face broke out into a grin. Minato patted Naruto on the back congratulation him. Then the hug, it was long and tight and the most weirdest thing Fugaku has ever seen.

"Fugaku I was going to take Naruto out to eat, I was going to ask you the other day at the hotel but you seem distracted-." Fugaku mentally cursed Minato for bring up the hotel, now he knew they were going to think things. Thing they didn't even think about doing, yet.

"-So I was thinking we can all go out and have dinner." Minato finished looking at Fugaku with hopeful eyes. How would he say no?

"Hn." Fugaku watched at Minato eyes lit up, he walked up to Fugaku he hooked his arm around Fugaku waist pulling him out the school. Fugaku walked wide eye before pulling himself out of Minato held. Minato looked a little put off but did his best not to show it, Fugaku sighed hooking his arm with Minato. The sparkle in his eye was there again, he needed to loosen up a little.

Fugaku, Mikoto ,Itachi and Sasuke went into Fugaku car while Minato and Naruto went into another.

1+1=?

Fugaku drove in silence, everyone seemed to have the same question on their mind. Mikoto looked ready to ask, while Sasuke text on his phone and Itachi looked on. It was almost like they were a family again.

He was all to happy when they finally pulled up to the restaurant. He didn't know who pick it, and he didn't care as long as he got to eat. That table arrangement was a little more tricky. Sasuke and Naruto sat near the window facing each other, while Mikoto and Itachi sat in the middle facing each other. That left Minato and Fugaku at the end. Everyone started their own convocation until it became on big conversation. Fugaku didn't want to have that conversation while waiting for their food.

"So Minato-san what are you to my father?" Itachi asked casually sipping his water. All Fugaku would think is, Itachi you traitor.

"Ah, well me and Fugaku just started dating recently." Minato glanced at Fugaku that was staring at his dink as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

That answer stopped Sasuke and Naruto bickering, as Sasuke looked up surprised. Dating? , his straight as his no.2 pencil father was dating Minato. Minato! Naruto's male father Minato. It was almost too much to understand.

"Ah, I see." Itachi nodded to himself before going back to his water. He had all he needed to know.

The dinner continued on, awkward at first. Until everything settled down again, Fugaku stayed silent the whole time thinking. Minato and Fugaku both paid for the food, even thought Minato wanted to paid for the whole thing. Fugaku would hear none of it, he wasn't a women that needed a man to paid for things for him, and Minato understood that.

Everyone was parting way, Itachi was the first to leave biding everyone a good night. Mikoto left after with Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was going to stay over with Sasuke, which left Fugaku and Minato together.

"Fugaku." Minato had moved close to Fugaku as everyone left. He want to be alone with Fugaku all night and this was a perfect chance.

"Hn?" Fugaku notice the closeness but he didn't comment on it, it didn't mind it anymore.

"I was thinking we can go back to my place, I want to spend time with you." Fugaku had to think it over, he didn't have work until later in the afternoon, plus he hasn't had the time to spend with Minato since the hotel, so why not.

"Hn."Minato nodded, holding out his hand to Fugaku.

Fugaku looked at the extended hand before taking it, he knew this was a big turning point in his life and he wanted to see it. They took Minato's car since Sasuke had taken his.

1+1=?


End file.
